


Talking

by Manic_bipolar_artist98



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manic_bipolar_artist98/pseuds/Manic_bipolar_artist98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A job goes wrong and Arthur deals with the fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Commentary is always helpful and I don't own these characters.

The door slammed shut.   
Arthur couldn't believe his horrible luck. First the job went to shit and he didn't get paid. The leader of their little group had been compromised within the first level. Cobb was the best and as Arthur reflected, working for anything less than the best was unsatisfactory. 

Second there was Eames. That stupid yet irritatingly charming man had bothered him from the start of the job to its premature end. Actually now that he thought about it, he didn't remember Eames running from the abandoned warehouse. Had he gotten away safely ? Arthur knew he shouldn't worry about the insufferable idiot, but he couldn't help it. Ever since the Saito job he and Eames had become closer. Both their lives being at risk constantly might have played a factor in that, although Arthur tried not to dwell on it. Dwelling on anything Eames centric always caused Arthur severe stress and sexual frustration. Goddamn. Eames was the hottest and most witty man Arthur had ever had the displeasure of meeting . Those pouty lips and those wicked eyes allowed far more than professional thoughts to enter his mind. If only Eames did more than flirt he might just get somewhere with the man... A knock at his door startled Arthur out of his thought process so suddenly he jumped.

When he opened the door the sight alone was enough to break his heart. Eames had a black eye, a busted lip, and had been shot a least once in the thigh. The limp was making his thigh look all the more venerable and the thought of Eames being venerable was nauseating. The strong man he knew was hurt once again. The concern that shot through the dark haired man was stunning.

"Come in."

"Awe, darling aren't you happy to see me?" 

"Quickly please."

"My beauty what do you think of my battle wounds? Hmm? Are they dangerously attractive?"

"Eames for the love of God stop bleeding on my stoop and come inside."

"Whatever you say love. For you I'd be happy to stand forever."

Arthur scoffed and tried not to wince.  
Eames trying to wink with his black eye might have been funny if it weren't for the overwhelming worry that plagued Arthur.

He got to work immediately. Contraire to Eames' jesting he must be in an extreme amount of pain. Not wanting to contemplate the pain of walking here on the blonde man's blatantly injured leg, Arthur started applying the needed materials. Raw meat on his facial wounds and stitches for the bullet wound. A clean shot and nothing important was hit, fabulous. As Arthur stitched Eames' leg Eames had started to hum. The tune was unfamiliar to Arthur but it was soothing none the less. 

" What happened to you?"

"Oh you know. The old fashioned wrong place of the mind at the wrong time. The target had bodyguards."

" Eames one day you'll learn to be more careful."

"Don't lecture me," Eames snapped,"We've never had this conversation and I would like to keep it that way." 

Eames' playful demeanor had gone and was replaced with a blank mask. Arthur couldn't take it. He couldn't believe Eames would so blatantly avoid talking to him. After all they'd been through...

"We never talk about anything! All we ever do is share meaningful looks! For fucks sake Eames what am I supposed to think? Are you truly a completely self sacrificing idiot?! What the hell did you think would come from..."

And he was being kissed. Sure it was a bit unexpected but definitely not unwelcome.Eames tasted like blood and mint. Holy shit. Holy shit. Arthur's head was swimming with thoughts. Eames practically had Arthur in his lap as he devoured his mouth. It was so fast, one minute Eames had their tongues intertwined and the next Eames had his hands down the smaller man's pants.

"Oh fuck." Arthur moaned as Eames gripped his cock. 

"That's it, beautiful come on."

From that moment on Arthur was in a haze of feeling. Sweat rolled down his temples as pre cum leaked constantly from his slit. Eames' hand was hot and slick and Arthur just couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure flowed through him in overwhelming waves as he came.

Sleepy and satisfied, Arthur pecked Eames' nose. 

"Tomorrow we can talk."

"Darling I'm afraid it's going to be a lot more than just talking going on tomorrow."

Eames' toothy grin had Arthur giggling until he fell asleep.


End file.
